1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus including a liquid crystal layer interposed between display substrates.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are applied to various devices including televisions, monitors, notebooks, as well as mobile phones, personal data assistants (PDAs) and smart phones. A LCD includes a first display substrate and a second display substrate which face each other. The first display substrate and the second display substrate are bonded together by a sealing member, e.g., a sealant, and a liquid crystal layer is formed in a space between the first and second display substrates. Wirings or electrodes may be placed on the first and second display substrates, and an organic film may be formed to protect or insulate the wirings and/or electrodes.